


you opiate this hazy head of mine

by psych_nostalgia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych_nostalgia/pseuds/psych_nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're addicted to different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you opiate this hazy head of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Anything but drabbles are so hard.

"I love you." Barbara's words stick flawlessly together with detachment and Renee doesn't believe her.

She loves the drugs and alcohol and she's just there to make them feel better, but she's not complaining. Instead she lets her writhe above her, grinding across her body with a quickening pace. She listens to her blissful pants and feels everything in that moment.

"I love this," Renee stutters on her voice like a tightrope and feels Barbara's smile slowly creeping down her stomach.

Lying came so easily to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Medicine by the 1975.


End file.
